


What He Hoped

by Glorious_Monday



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Error Sans - Freeform, Gen, Short One Shot, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Sans liked to think that Error could change, even if it was improbable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Hoped

Before all of this happened he had never known the agonizing effects of solitude. He always had Papyrus to talk to about his day and Alphys to talk about his dreams, but right now they weren't there. He didn't know if they were ever going to be there again, and each day they weren't there with him in that empty void they seemed to fade slightly in his mind along with the memories of a home with loving friends. He tried to grasp on to those memories, keep them close to him and never let them go, but it was all to much to carry and sometimes some of those little details would slip away from his grasp, never to be seen again.  
He disliked the void. The silence and the emptiness hurt him in the inside and it made him think. It made him think about his brother and Error and how he got there.   
Sometimes Error would be there when he wasn't out doing his 'missions'.

"How was your day today Blueberry?", Error would ask when he came back.

"My day was fine.", He would say back even if it wasn't fine at all. Even if he didn't know that a day had even passed. How long has he even been here?

"I want to see them.", He would want to say.  
"I want to go home.", He would never say. The last time he tried to talk about his home Error seemed to get mad. Error had never hurt him before but he didn't want to test him. A part of him was scared that Error would get bored and….He didn't want to think about it.

Sometimes it wasn't all that bad though. He taught Error how to knit and Error taught him how to do cats cradle. They sometimes talked about nothing in particular and Error would even show him other universes that were full of old faces but new personalities. 

Error would even rarely tell him stories. Stories of things that happened to him in the past and he would listen intently as the other spoke and explained the story vividly. 

That had to count for something right? That had to show that Error wasn't really a bad person, right? That had to show that be can at the very least change. At least that's what he thought about when the silence made him hold his breath and the emptiness seemed to wrap around his neck and suffocate him while he still breathed. At least that's what he had hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, hope you liked it!


End file.
